Destiny
by alexhacker39
Summary: It has been told that a maiden would return to the island of Norkeep to save its people from the Demon King. But as young as the maiden is, will she be able to defeat the Demon King and free its people? (Sequel to Raining Friendship)
1. Chapter 1: Help from Anika's Ally

**Hey! It's finally here! So I hoped you enjoyed Raining Friendship and here's the sequel! If you haven't read it yet then go read it to find out what's going on here so that you can understand what the plot is. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

"Do I have to wore this thing all of the time?" A voice asked.

"Yes, it's to keep you hidden, they know your family well, they'll able to tell it's you." Another voice said.

There were two people walking through the island of Camco, the large town of Sana. But they wore cloaks to cover their faces so that they don't get spotted.

"Why couldn't we head to Kalano first? Isn't the catacombs there?" The one figure asked.

"Yes, but we have our people here that could help us out, trust me." The other replied.

Sighing in defeat they take a staircase down to a building underground.

"One more question."

"Ask away."

"Where the idea of building the catacombs come from?"

The figure sighs as they come to a stop for a second.

"The catacombs came from our ancestors, they think that having it underground would be the best place to keep their spirits in one area so they could visit. Back then there was this element that allowed people to speak with the dead, but it's extinct since they were running low, so now the catacombs are just a place to imprison people who denied the Demon King being leader."

The figure nods.

"I see."

The figure knocks on the door as a small window on it opens.

"Who is it?" A voice asked.

"It's Anika, can you open up?" She asked.

"Who's the girl?"

Anika looks over at the other figure beside her and then back at the door.

"Our last hope." She responded.

"Ah, then come on in."

The door opens as they enter. The door closed behind them as Anika takes off the cloak and turns to the figure.

"Cole, it's good to see you after some time." She said.

"Same goes for me, I heard from Willow that those three hedgehogs left to go find you and the others." He said.

Anika nods.

"Yeah, but I brought them back here and now they're at Zora's home, at least they'll be safe there. We even got a bit of help from a few of her friends." She said, looking over at the cloaked figure. "You can take that off for now, Cora."

She nods and takes only the hood off.

"So your suppose to be the new maiden?" Cole asked.

Cora nods and takes a rod off her belt.

"Does this prove it?" She asked.

Cole nods.

"So you did find Vedia. Where was it?"

"It was locked away in a scared spring guarded by this guardian created by Brooks, apparently she was inside of Vedia and waited for me to come and get this." Cora said, placing Vedia back on her belt.

"I see. So, what's your element?"

"Plants."

"No mix? Surprising."

"Mix?"

Anika sighs.

"I haven't explained that to her either." She said, shaking her head. "You see, if you contain more than one element that you control your considered a mix, or what we called it a hybrid."

Cora nods.

"Anyways," Anika looks over at Cole. "Is it possible that you can get any information of the layout of Lark's Stronghold?"

Cole nods.

"I'll tell Willow, she can get it all set up. For now you two have to get going, we have those guards coming by soon." Cole said.

The two girls nod and put back on their hoods as they started to leave, but Cole stops Cora by grabbing onto her upper left arm and she turned to him.

"Do you even know the power you possess?" He asked.

Cora nods.

"But do you know how to use them?"

She frowns and he sighs, letting go of her arm.

"I'm going to call Riley to tell her to meet you both at Zora's place by tonight, she'll help you out with your powers."

Cora nods once more and says, "Okay, we'll be waiting then."

They leave the building as they pulled up their hoods and Cora covered her body with the cloak so the people of Norkeep don't spot Vedia on her belt.

"Why does he want someone to help me with my powers?" Cora asked Anika.

She looks over at her.

"You see, your a very late beginner, your powers just came in and since your much older your powers are much more powerful than you think, even with you being the you know what it also increases that power too, so you and the Demon King have the same amount of powers to even destroy every island." She says. "So I suggest you don't try to test out your powers just yet, not until Riley gets to Zora's place."

Cora nods and they were silent the whole way there. Cora looks up at the sky and then back at Anika. Cora was surprise this place wasn't known to Mobius, it didn't even seem that the Demon King allowed them to leave the islands.

Cora shook her head and frowns a bit.

She just arrived at Camco about a day ago and she still is worried about her uncle. Ayden protected her when Shin attacked her and Shadow, but she had no clue what happened to him at all.

_Don't worry Ayden, I'm sure I'll find you somewhere, I just hope your alright..._


	2. Chapter 2: Bands

**Chapter 2**

When Anika knocked on the door it opens and a white hedgehog greeted them.

"You made it back." He said.

The two girls nod and walk inside as the hedgehog closed the door behind them.

"We did manage to get some help from my friend Cole, he's going to ask one of his crew members to get a layout of Lark's Stronghold, we should be fine if we can get it." Anika said, taking off her cloak.

"Thanks for your help so far Silver." Cora said, taking off the cloak as well. "You've been a big help."

Silver shakes his head.

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing something for a friend." He said with a smile on his face.

Cora smiles as well.

Anika noticed the bond between the two of them. She never seen so much happiness and joy in her, especially Silver. She then did a fake coughed to get their attention. They looked over at her as they noticed the smile on her face.

"So what's happened around here?" She asked.

"Well, Ricky did mange to get in contact with someone at Kalano about the catacombs, we should be all set from there." He said.

"Great, we're going to be having a guest over later, someone to help out with Cora's powers. She'll know what to do once she gets here." Anika said.

Silver nods and the three of them walk into the living room. Cora saw Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Ricky, Livvy, Nicki, and a fox sitting on the couch, discussing about the plan they have so far.

"Even if we do manage to get to the other island we'll be spotted." Said the fox.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Rouge asked.

Cora then spoke up.

"I have an idea."

The looked over at her and she didn't like to be stared at much.

"I was thinking after we repair the seal maybe Lark can help us make it to the other island without being seen. It's like a shipment for equipment." She said.

Livvy stood up.

"That's not bad idea." She said. "We can get that to work. But we need to get into Lark's Stronghold."

"Cole already sent someone to get that done." Anika said. "But Zoey is coming by to check out Cora's powers, to see if anything might come up and such."

They nod and Livvy sits back down. Cora walks to the staircase nearby and looks at the the others.

"I'll be up in the attic if you need me." She said.

"I'll be up there in a minute." Silver said.

Cora nods and headed up the stairs and it was silent for a while.

* * *

><p>Cora and Silver were relaxing in the room that Zora have given them. Cora was staring out the small window. She was about to say something to Silver until Vedia spoke up.<p>

_"Cora, I sense a Moka coming to the house."_ She said.

Cora and Silver looked at her before looking out the window. They then see a leopard where a cloak walking toward the house.

"It must be who Cole sent to help me out with my powers." Cora said.

"Die down your powers just a bit if not, we don't know if that person is on our side or not." Silver said.

_"As you wish."_

Cora looks down at Vedia in shock.

"I'm surprise you're allowing it." She said. "I thought you were only suppose to listen to my commands?" She asked.

_"If they are a friend to you then they are a friend to me."_

Silver chuckles as Cora rolls her eyes.

"Fair enough." Silver replied.

"Guess so."

* * *

><p>Cora and Silver walked downstairs and saw the leopard talking to Anika and Shadow. When they reached the last step they looked at them.<p>

"You must be Cora." The leopard spoke. "My name is Riley."

Cora nods and shakes her hand.

"So what do you suppose we do about her powers?" Anika asked. "We have yet to know what kinds of powers she has except for being able to communicate with plants."

Riley thought for a moment before answering, "Plants huh, Cole told me, so I whipped these up when he mentioned it. It explains why I'm late."

She pulls something out of her bag that was attached to her side and held them out to Cora. She looked at them before taking them into her hands.

"Their bands that help for beginners at an older age." Riley explains. "Since you are the maiden your powers will be very powerful and you won't be able to control them. So those bands should help if they go out of control."

"We still don't know if she's a hybrid." Anika said crossing her arms.

"She doesn't have a second element?" Riley said confused.

She nods.

"Hmm, well this will have to do for now."

Cora placed the bands over her gloves and took a look at them. They were a light green and were very pretty that she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"We should head to the Chambers of Magic, it's the one place that none of the guards ever visits."

"Chambers of Magic?" Shadow said confused, crossing his arms.

"It's an ancient temple that was very important to the Mystic Senate that keep peace on the island before it split into four." Riley said. "But the Demon King managed to take them down one by one and rule the island. When they died the island split into four after a few years. The seals appeared and the gods sent down those hedgehogs to defend the islands, but the Demon King broke the seals and used them to take over the island."

Shadow nods.

"We should really go there now though, once the sun sets we have to get back here quickly."

Cora picks up the cloak that she set down on the table.

"I'm coming with you." Shadow said.

Cora looks over at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nods and picks up a cloak that was right beside Cora.

"Let's go." Riley said as the three of them left the house.

Silver waited for them to leave before turning to the others.

"Are they going to be okay?" He asked Anika.

"They will. They got Riley with them, even if they do get spotted Riley is powerful enough to get rid of them while the two of them escape." She said.

Silver sighs before nodding. He was just worried about what was out there. He had no clue how powerful the Demon King really was and that what has him worried.

_Please stay safe Cora..._


	3. Chapter 3: The Chambers of Magic

**Chapter 3**

"This is the Chambers of Magic?" asked Cora.

"Yes, from ancient legends this place was very important to Norkeep." Riley said, taking a look around. "Back then there were more elements at the time, up to 30 actually."

"30?" Shadow asked confused.

Riley shrugs. "I don't know, but by looking at each drawing on the walls you can tell that there were more elements back then. The Mystic Senate was very powerful, they were connected with Norkeep as they were it's life source, but when they died the island split like I said before, but they're are more mysteries of this place that are yet to be solved." She said. "There are 8 chambers that were for each person that served here. 8 chambers of different kind of magic, magic that still exists to this day. When the islands were whole they called this place Mystica."

Cora looks around and saw the drawings and letters on the way, but she couldn't understand the language that was used on Norkeep. She then sees the 8 large doors in front of her and each of them had different magical symbols on them.

"Which chamber are we going to?" Shadow asked.

"Earth, we can use the plants in there to test her powers." Riley answered, pointing at the second door on the left that had the symbol of a field.

* * *

><p>"He won't speak, he's been silent since we brought him here." Jin's sighs tiredly, turning to the door that had a lock on it. "He won't speak of the maiden's location. Shin's said that he had given her something before her and the ultimate life form managed to get away."<p>

Jin was talking to a purple and black hedgehog that was standing a far distance away, looking at the dark tunnels that were filled with many people that were imprisoned.

The catacombs...

"And your still carrying out the plan to not give that man, Eggman the Chaos Emerald that he wants?" The hedgehog asked, standing next to the blue hedgehog.

"I am, but he's going to be coming by later tonight to ask about it again. I'm going to have to keep him locked up here for a while, at least until the maiden is defeated, then you can use those jewels to take over the world, sir Aaron."

"Do what you must, we cannot let him escape or he will warn her of what we have planned, Jin, do what you must to get the answers out of him." Aaron said.

Aaron left the catacombs and Jin stared at the door before sighing and leaving.

What they didn't know is that someone was listening in on their conversation by pressing their ear against the door. It was a Moka and she was a fox with orange fur and brown spots on her hands and feet.

"I guess they had other things in mind to do with you." The fox said, turning to the wolf that was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. He was beat up a bit, he had cuts, bruises, and his fur was sticking out in places on his body.

"How long were you letting them beat you up for? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She asked, sitting on her knees down in front of him.

"I can't let him find her." The wolf answered. "He'll kill her. You would do the same for Kitara."

"I would, but you can't even defend yourself anymore. Look what they did to you!" She exclaimed, changing the subject.

"Grace, calm down." He told her.

Grace sighs in annoyance.

"Look Grace, there's nothing we can do unless Cora can stop Aaron. She'll learn from the resistance here about her powers and what she can do to stop him." The wolf said shaking his head.

"Ayden, do you even know if she can do it? The originally maiden was much older, you know that she is too young, we'll be imprisoned here for years." Grace said.

"I've known what my mother did for our people, she defended this land until the Demon King perished, she told me the stories about her journeys through Norkeep, visiting the other islands freely before the Demon King had a chance to take over." He said closing his eyes. "Where is Kitara anyway?" He asked opening his eyes again.

"She's with her older brother, Lucas. They're deeper in the catacombs so that they're safe. I know that there is barely an oxygen down there, but it was his choice to go down there with her." Grace said.

"I hope they'll be okay down there." Ayden said tiredly.

He was really tired from all of the torturing that Jin had did to him and he was just really exhausted.

"They will be." Grace said standing up, looking around.

"Everyone getting ready for sleep, you should be too." Grace said helping him up slowly, not trying to hurt him even more than he was before.

"He'll be back in the morning to do more damage on me than today. So there is no point in hiding me." He said shaking his head.

"I know, but you're going to be in the same room with Xavier. I hope you don't mind." She said.

"Xavier? Who is that?"

Grace laughs silently. "I'm surprise you don't remember him, he was at your 16 birthday, remember?"

Ayden thought for a moment before he remembered who it was.

"Your brother?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since you've both seen each other. You both were really good friends with each other, remember that?" She asked.

"How can I not remember someone who carries the sound element that was going to be extinct? He's the last of them isn't he?"

Grace nods.

"He's powerful, but not powerful enough to escape this place. He's been wondering what had happened to you after all of these years."

Ayden then was thinking about his niece, he was worried about her and he didn't want to say anything about her location. He knew she was on Norkeep and knew which island, but saying it would only get himself killed and Cora killed.

_Hurry Cora, the fate of the people on Norkeep depend on you..._


	4. Quick Author's Note

**Hey guys, so I'm just giving you guys a quick author's note about this story, because I've been suffering from writers block on this story and I had to think of some way to get this story posted without having to deal with that. SO, here's my options I have left. I could either put this story on hold and try to come up with further ideas for it, or rewrite this one and the first one. I'm not fully sure if I should, but since I am dealing with writers block I think I should. So I might put this story on hold and I'll also try to rewrite it too.**

**By the way, I won't be taking in OC's if I am going to rewrite it, if I do need OC's I'll let you guys know as soon as possible. For now I'm just going to have to rewrite this. Besides when I started to write the first one my writing was very poor and I had to get better with it. That story was the second story I ever posted on this website so I just have to rewrite it.**

**I know I sound like I'm repeating myself, but that's how it is. So I might change up the OC's in this story. The plot to it, and the back story to the people of the islands. I might even change everything about it. I'm not sure yet, but I'll try to come up with something soon!**

**I'll also rewrite it into a separate story so that you guys can revisit the old one if you want to read it again. I might delete it at some point but I'll keep it on my profile so you guys can go back and read it.**

**I might also make it seem a bit different to the original so that the story can be longer that it originally was. Long chapters, adding more background to people of the islands. Sooo yeah, that's all I got to say for now. If you have any suggestions to the story, let me know as soon as possible, because I might need them.**

**See ya guys for now! **

**-alexhacker39-**


End file.
